Lindi Oest
Lindi Rae Oest (age 19) was born on February 1, 1991 in Tampa, Florida. Lindi began playing softball and became so good that she learned how to throw a 60 mile per hour fastball. This feat also helped her get on Endurance. Lindi eventually won her season, Endurance Hawaii, when she was only 13, and got to go on a trip to the Galapagos Islands, which was made into a additional episode for Endurance Hawaii. with her partner Chris]] Endurance Lindi was casted for the third season of Endurance, Endurance Hawaii, in 2004. She was only 13. After surviving the right to stay, Lindi made a secret plan with Chris to be partners, even though Bryanah wanted to be partners with Chris. In the partner mission, she caught ball number two, and that gave her a choice over whether she would risk her friendship with Bryanah to have Chris as a partner. Lindi chose teamwork, and bumped Bryanah, taking Chris as her partner, going to the gray team, and angering Bryanah. Early in the game, gray, red, purple, and orange made an alliance, based on their friendship. They targeted the yellow, green, and brown teams. Gray team does not win the first two missions, but the third mission, Squaring Off, a popularity game, the gray team decides to eliminate themselves and allow the orange team to do their dirty work, thus they do not ruin their friendship with others. They send best friends yellow and green to temple, where green goes home. After yellow wins Out on a Limb, they choose gray to be on their super team, which propels gray, yellow, and purple to victory. Knowing that she would have to send either red or orange, she chooses to keep her best friend Nicole on the orange team in the game, which causes Rachel on the red team to be mad at Lindi for sending the two weakest teams. Red team ends up going home. Then gray wins Pipeline, and the samadhi they get allows them to switch partners or take all of another team's pieces. Gray chooses to take all of yellow's pieces despite the fact that the purple team has more pieces than the yellow team. Gray then wins the next mission, I'm Pulling For You, and gives yellow the samadhi. After yellow wins Try Tri Again, they handicap gray with the samadhi. Orange then wins the next temple mission and decides to betray their alliance and send gray and purple to temple. Gray wins temple and returns. In the next mission, Create Your Own Game, the final three creates a mission, and then competes in it, of which gray wins again. Yellow tries to tell them to throw the samadhi out of the game, as was done with the final samadhi in both seasons before, but gray ignores them and gives the samadhi to yellow anyway. In the next mission, orange wins and gray goes to the last temple with yellow. It is yellow's third time at the temple. Gray beats them and sends them home. In the battle for pieces, orange's bad teamwork gets the better of them, and gray easily wins all of yellow's pieces. Gray is now going into the final temple with a 10 to 2 lead. In the final temple, orange almost gains back enough pieces to tie with gray, but then gray team takes ahead and takes all of orange's pieces, making them the winners of Endurance: Hawaii. After Endurance, they went on a trip to the Galapagos as their grand prize. An additional episode was made showing Chris and Lindi's trip to the Galapagos. After Endurance Category:Endurance Players